Growing up a Brandon
by Her name is Bella
Summary: When Bella's parents are killed in a car crash she meets Edward Masen her new and best friend. When things go wrong Bella gets adopted by the Brandons and leaves Edward. What happens when he meets her again this time with a ring on his finger.
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up a Brandon.**

Alright so this is a story that I thought of while going to the mall lol. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

The Swans were driving down the highway in the small town of Forks, Washington late at night, returning from their Christmas party they had attended. Little Isabella Swan was sleeping soundly in th back of the car. Charlie and Renee Swan stop talking do they could look at their beautiful, peacefully sleeping, 6 year old daughter. They continued driving and were almost home, but the roads up ahead was covered in deep snow. They slowed down as they approached the green light. They only just entered the intersection when Renee saw two bright headlights coming from the left.

"CHARLIE!" she screamed as the truck collided with her husbands side. She was the struck with a sharp piece of metal that broke off the semi. She looked down at her chest which was covered in red from the wound where the metal punctured. She looked back at her daughter still sleeping soundly with few scratches on her face. Just before she died she whispered the four words she wanted her daughter to remember. "I love you Isabella." and then she sunk into an unconsciousness that she would never wake up from.

Bella POV

I woke up in the car and was confused, where was Momma and Daddy ? I then saw them, they were sitting in the front of the car, well at least I thought it was them, they were all covered in red and I didn't like it. I unbuckled myself from my car seat and climbed to my Momma and Daddy. I shook my Momma's shoulder the best I could.

"Momma? Mommy wake up!" I was starting to get scared so I started to cry. I turned to my dad.

"Daddy ? Daddy?" He didn't wake up either. I crawled up in a ball and cried. I cried so hard and began to shiver from the cold. Eventually my eyes felt heavy so I closed them and fell asleep.

***

I woke up in the arms of a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. I cried he wasn't my Daddy.

"Momma! Daddy !I want my Mommy and Daddy!" I screamed.

"Shh young Isabella you Mom and Dad can't be here now." Another man appraoched the one holding me.

"We found no other relatives for Isabella. I'm sorry but she'll have to be put in an orphange."

The man holding me sighed and turned toward me. "Okay Isabella, we found you a nice home with lots if other children to play with. I'm Jeff and I'll get you there safe." I just nodded and went back to sleep.

In the morning I opened my eyes to find that I was tucked in a nice warm bed. I sat up and found myself in a room with five other beds. I turned my head and found Jeff sitting in a chair beside me.

"Goodmorning Isabella."

"Morning." I whispered.

"Well Isabella I brought the rest of your things and packed them in the drawer. I have to go to work now but I want you to understand that you'll be living here now. Goodbye Isabella."

I said goodbye and watched him leave. Once he left the room I pulled my legs up to my chest and started to cry. I missed my parents. I hugged Hozea (my stuffed duck animal)close to me as I cried. The door opened and a boy with wild hair and vibrant green eyes came in. His eyebrows knitted together as he walked toward my bed.

"What's wrong ?" he asked.

"I miss my Momma and Daddy." I said wiping a tear from underneath my eyes.

"What happened to them ?"

"They died." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged me. "What's your name?"

"Isabella, what's your name ?"

"Edward." He said as he wiped away a tear of mine. I continued to cry as he held me.

"Don't worry Isabella. I'll be your best friend. I'll never leave you."

* * *

**Alright so that was it**

**I know it was really short but I'll start having longer chapters. If you like it so I'll try an update soon just going to be waiting on a response from this story.  
**

**Please review I'll never know if you truly like it.**

**Her Name Is Bella :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up a Brandon  
Chapter 2

* * *

BPOV

Edward held me while I cried. His cool arms helped calm me down from my frenzy. After I calmed down completely I just sat down in Edward's arms on my bed as he rocked us back and forth.

"So. Isabella there are some things you need to now about this place."

"Like what Edward?"

"Mr. Billings the owner of the orphanage drinks a lot of bad stuff on weekends, he likes to come in our rooms and hit us and break our stuff. I have a hiding place for my special stuff if you want you can use it too!"

"Thanks Edward where is it?" Edward helped me bring my things over to the closet. He lifted up a loose floor board to reveal his stash of special items. I neatly packed my stuff with his. Today was Thursday so that meant we got an extra 10 minutes of playing outside.

Edward and I joined the other kids outside. There was this boy named James and he pushed and bullied every kid there. So I hid behind Edward who was holding my hand. James came up to us looking at me with a smirk.

"Ah Eddie who's this?" James asked.

"Isabella." He replied coolly.

"Well I think she should come and play with us." He said grabbing my arm.

"But I want to play with Edward. I don't like you. Your mean !" I whispered at him. He didn't like that very much because he pushed me to the ground. I hit my head and started to cry. Edward pushed James back and James fell to the ground. Edward helped me up and we went inside. Play time was over soon after so the rest of the kids came inside as well. We got washed, ate supper and then it was time for bed. Edward and I said goodnight and went to our separate beds across the room.

After about a half hour of tossing and turning I got up and went to Edwards bed.

"Edward?" I whispered. He turned to face me.

"Yes Isabella."

"I'm scared can I sleep with you ?" He smiled at me and moved over making room for me.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Isabella."

With that we fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling my body being picked up and thrown across the room.

"Who said that you could sleep together?" Mr. Billings yelled at me. I laid on the floor by the wall and I heard Edward yell.

"Don't hurt her."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I never knew."

Mr. Billings picked me up roughly from the floor and slapped me across the face, Letting me drop to floor when he was done. He kicked the bed beside mine and left the room. I laid there crying and holding my cheek which was starting to turn purple.

Edward came over to me with tears staining his cheek. "I'm sorry Isabella I never knew... I should have heard him coming. It's all my fault..... I... I'm so sorry." He cried and I sat up. I wiped away my tear and hugged Edward. I noticed that he had a bruise on his cheek too, just not as bad as mine.

We cried together and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

2 Years Later.

September 13th

"Happy 8th Birthday Isabella." I groaned, "Edward you can call me Bella. I don't like Isabella anymore. It's so last year." I joked. Edward laughed and gave me hug. Edward pulled out a little box and in it was his teddy bear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know its no Hozea but I'm sad that your stuffed animal got destroyed last year." I threw my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was tall for an eleven year old. I released Edward and hugged my teddy bear.

"I love him Edward, Thank you !"

Months passed by and suddenly it was almost Christmas. Mr. Billings drank the worst around the time of year always mourning and complaining about how he always had to be alone. Always stuck with the ungrateful brats. This is when he got the most abusive.

Today was the two year anniversary of mine and Edwards close friendship. Two years ago was when I had my first frightening experience of Mr. Billings drunken rampages. It was also the day that Edward and I became the best of friends.

James had also left me alone. He just sat and watched me from afar never approaching me. Although he didn't admit it James was afraid of Edward. Every since Edward stood up to him two years ago James hasn't been the same. He still couldn't believe someone younger stood up to him and got away with it.

We finished our normal routine, Edward by my side as we washed up, ate our dinner and went to bed. Right before lights out Edward came up to me and gave me a birthday cookie.

"Edward! You stole a cookie ! Mr. Billings is not going to be happy if he finds out." I said.

"Like you said, _if _he finds out which he won't, besides it's your birthday and we can't do much here." I just smiled, shook my head and ate the cookie.

"Thanks Edward." We sat on his bed and talked about of families and our favorite memories and then Edward started my favorite story.

My eyes were drooping slightly ans my head laid against Edward's shoulder. I was almost asleep until I heard the Bedroom door Burst open.

* * *

Alright there it is.

If some of you think that this is very similar to another story I'm sorry this story has the same sort of plotline i guess but it will be different Trust me!

Anyway hit that green button at the bottom and tell me what you think !

Her Name Is Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so it's Christmas break hopefully I'll be able to get the writing done that I would like to so yeah. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer : I will never own twilight or its characters ... sadly :(**

**Previously**

**My eyes were drooping slightly ans my head laid against Edward's shoulder. I was almost asleep until I heard the Bedroom door Burst open.**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

BPOV  
**

"What did I tell you!" Mr. Billings screamed at me. "No sleeping in each others beds." He dropped his beer bottle and grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor.

"Your gonna get it now you little bitch!" He drew his leg back and started kicking me in the gut. I tried to crawl away but wasn't fast enough. His foot collided with the side of my face. I heard a sickening crunch as blood started to pour from my nose.

I could hear Edward cry in protest. I turned around to see Mr. Billings punching Edward in the face and throwing him toward the door.

"Edward run get some help !" I cried.

"No Bella I can't leave you !"

"Edward now it's the only way to save me." I said knowing that if I didn't get help soon my life would end rather violently. Edward got up with tears in his eyes and ran toward the door just as I received a slap.

"Go !" I yelled at him and he ran out the door to find help. Mr. Billings pick me up and pushed me against the bed post. I could feel the feeble wood break under the force. The back of my shirt became warm and sticky and I could feel the wetness and smell the rusty salt of my blood being spilled once again. I closed my eye and felt his fist connect with it. He then proceeded to grab my hair and pull me to the ground.

Repeatedly he picked up my head and slammed it into the hardwood floor. I could feel the blood pooling beneath my head. I wasn't going to make it.

One last time he let my head fall to the floor and left me. I thought it was over. That maybe I was going to survive. But I was wrong. In that one moment, I heard it. The sound of my death creeping up on me.

Mr. Billings smashed the beer bottle against the wall letting it break into ragged pieces. His heavy foot steps came closer as I drew one of my last breaths. I closed my eyes and thought of my parents and my best friend. I didn't know what was going to happen.

I soon felt a sharp pressure of pain in my lower stomach. Automatically my hands went to where I had been pierced. The tears that I had been holding in, rolled down my cheeks. I heard cries from around me but couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard a bang and a thud next to me. A familiar hand grabbed mine. I used all my energy to turn my head. I saw that it was Edward and tried to smile. He was crying hard now.

"Goodbye Edward..." I whispered with my last breath as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

***

I woke up to see a bright light shining down on me. Was this heaven? Was this the gateway to eternal happiness? To seeing my parents?

The light started to get dimmer as my eyes adjusted. I was alive ? Impossible! I blinked a few times and looked around the room. I saw Edward with tears still rolling down his cheeks, a doctor, two parents and a little girl my age. She had shoulder length hair that was a deep black and ice blue eyes that sparkled in the hospital light.

A man with brown eyes and blond hair came up to me.

"Hello Isabella my name is-"

"Bella, she likes to be called Bella." Edward said from the back. I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Very well Bella my name is Carlisle Cullen and I am your doctor." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you know what a doctor is ?" I nodded. He smiled and told me that I was healing and that I would be all better soon. A little machine on his waist beeped and he excused himself from the room. The parents and girl came up to me and explained that I would be living with them from now on. I smiled happily and so did the girl with black hair. I looked at Edward who looked sad.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"I have a new place to live to Bella." He said.

"Oh so your coming with us !" I exclaimed happily. He looked down at his feet sadly.

"No Bella I'm going to live with a different family." A tear escaped my eye and another.

"Does that mean we won't see each other anymore?"

"I'm sorry Bella." I let a whimper escape. Edward came up to me and kissed my cheek. He then gave me a silver necklace with crystals on it. **(Pic on profile)**

"It belonged to my mommy. But I want you to have it. Your my best friend and one day when I grow up, I'll find you and we will get married. I promise!" I was crying hard now. Edward let go of my hand and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Bella." He said with a sad smile.

"Bye Edward." I said.

***

I learned that the family that was adopting me, is that Brandon 's and that they were visiting one of they're shops in forks when they saw Edward run out on the street calling for help. The little girl's name is Alice and she liked me a lot !

Today was the day that I was being released from the hospital and would be taking a plane with my new family to my new house in San Diego.

As we walked out of the hospital I turned over the necklace Edward gave me. On the back were two initials.

_E.M._

_

* * *

_**oh and please review top answer my question do you want to see them grow up ? elementry school? jump to high school ? or to college?**_  
_

**And thats chapter 3 hoped you liked it but I'll never know unless you review !  
Thanks**

**Her Name Is Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

Growing up a Brandon

Chapter 4

* * *

**BPOV**

12 years later

"Alice." I groaned. "Please not another shopping trip. I'm begging you. I'm really tired I JUST finished packing and I won't be able to handle another 4 hours running around a mall."

"But Bella!" she whined. " We're starting college ! We both need new wardrobes and we need to furniture shop for our new apartment."

"I don't care I'm too tired, I trust your judgement, you can pick out everything. Yes even my clothes, you know my sizes."

She huffed out her breath. "You know Bella, sometimes your not a fun sister." She pouted. "Buuuuttttt since your allowing me permission to buy your clothes and furniture, I'll forgive you."

Alice grabbed her keys to her porche and was almost out my bedroom door when she stopped in the frame.

"Oh and you have to wear what I buy you, and no VETO." She grinned evilly and bolted from the doorframe.

Now it was my turn to pout, Alice tended to go overboard with these things but she's my sister so I love her anyways !

I still couldn't believe we were attending college this year. We had both got invited to Julliard in our last year of high school, needless to say we were both ecstatic. I would be able to continue singing and Alice could continue her dancing. Dorms were really expensive at Julliard although that was never the biggest problem, our parents figured they would separate Alice and I, so our parents ended up buying us an apartment that was in the building just across campus. From what I've heard they are nice apartments, very modern, and quite the penny. But for the Brandons money was never an issue.

I decided to lie in my bed and just relax. I closed my eyes and imagined what the school would look like, what the people would be like. I smiled and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

"Bella ! Bella! I'm back with all your new clothes." Alice popped her head in my room. " Oh and suppers ready." she smiled and skipped off downstairs. I looked around and noticed that my boxes marked clothes had been reopened but not tapped back over yet. I opened them, my eyes went wide.

"ALICE!" I yelled

Alice skipped in happily. "Yes dear sister?" she asked playing innocent.

"Where are all my old clothes ?"

"You mean they aren't in their boxes?"

"Alice, me and you both know that you did something to them. Now where are they."

"i okk dem to mp." Alice mumbled backing towards my door.

I glared at her, and she gave in.

"Alright, Alright. I took them to the dump." She whispered quietly.

My mouth hung open.

"What? How ? WHEN ? You just got home from the mall." She looked up at me sheepishly.

"I said I'm back, I didn't say from where." What could I say to that, I was pretty angry.

"But how did you get the clothes out of my room."

She snorted. "It wasn't that hard Bella, you were knocked right out. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear me, I was quite loud."

"But I'm a light sleeper..."

"Bella, you were snoring, I even poked you a few times and no response, it was like someone gave you sleeping pills or knocked you out with your pressure point."

I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't give me sleeping pills did you ?"

Alice laughed, "Your clothes weren't worth that much scheming Bella. Now come on suppers ready and I'm starving."

We ate supper and finished packing, after all we were leaving tomorrow. Having a few days to get settled in would be good for us, we could check out the campus and see where our classes were.

We went to bed late in the morning, spending as much time as we could with our parents, besides we were restless, tomorrow we were moving and attending one of the biggest and best art schools in the World.

I was majoring in singing and I was taking acting as my minor. I sighed, it was 4 in the morning and our plane left in 12 hours, once again I closed my eyes and dreamt of the campus and people. It did just the trick as I fell asleep.

I woke up at quarter after twelve. It was later we had to leave for the airport at about 2 so I had about 2 hours to get ready.

I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower, when I was walking back into my room I noticed Alice had my outfit laid out on my bed. I shook my head but smiled at her choice, perfect for flying.

I got dressed in the yoga capris and tank she left me. It was comfortable and modest at the same time therefore acceptable in my books.

I finished the very last of my packing and loaded it in the truck. The truck left and would meet us in New York. Alice and I sat with our parents in the living room dreading the hour that we would have to leave.

As though hours went by as minutes it was 2 and Alice and I had to leave if we wanted to catch our flight. Our parents went with us as far as they could. We went through customs and waited.

Finally at quarter to 4 the the flight attendants voice came through on the intercom; "Flight 406 to New York is now boarding first class. Flight 406 is now boarding first class."

Alice bounced out of her seat pulling me up with her. "That's us Bella." We collected our carry ons and gave the attendant our tickets. We walked down the hallway and onto the plane.

We found our seats in no time and settled in. A half hour later the plane took off and we left our city that had always been our home.


	5. Chapter 5

Growing up a Brandon

Chapter 5

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice ! Slow down !" Alice was practically dragging me through the New York airport.

"Come on Bella aren't you excited ! Oh my gosh I cannot wait to go shopping this is going to be amazing! Hurry up Bella our ride is here!" I huffed out a breath as I pushed one of two carts full of mine and Alice's luggage, our parents said we didn't have to worry about furniture because they had fully furnished our New york apartment with the stuff Alice bought. Our apartment was located directly across from the main campus so we didn't have to worry about long walks to get to our classes. I finally found Alice through the crazy crowd, she was standing next to a lady in dress pants and a blazer holding a sign that said 'Brandon'.

"Here's our driver Bella !" I nodded still trying to take in the change in scenery. I felt weird. "Do you mind helping us with our carts ? I'm Alice by the way and this is my sister Bella." Alice introduced.

"I'm Wendy and I'll be your driver, and that will be no problem." She gave us a warm smile before taking a cart and wheeling it out to her limo.

"Alright girls just settle in and I will pack your bags in the back and then I'll take you to your apartment." Wendy opened the door for us as me and Alice climbed into the hummer limo. A few minuted later the front door slammed and the divider came down as Wendy started up the vehicle.

"So what are you guys moving to New York for?" she asked.

"Oh we're attending Juilliard in two weeks so we decided to come early to get settled in and used to the change of scenery." Alice explained. I just sat there quietly looking out the window taking it all in, this is going to take a while to get used to. I must have zoned out because Alice's small pale hand was waving before my eyes.

"Bella? Earth to Bella ! We're here !"I looked at Alice slightly annoyed and I turned toward to window.

In front of me was a huge glass building. My jaw dropped at the size of the apartment building. I reached out and grabbed the small crystal necklace, it was something I always did when I was nervous or scared. It had a calming effect on me.

"Oh stop fiddling with that stupid necklace Bella, relax and have fun ! We're in New York, we get a brand new start. Besides its not even that nice of a necklace." I glared at her.

"Alice you know why its special." I whispered. Even though it was twelve years ago it was still a touchy subject. My childhood was rough and it still haunted me. It truly messed me up. After Edward I never had any friends. Alice was my only friend. We got one of the doormen to help us with our luggage and paid Wendy before getting our keys to our new apartment. We headed up to the 21st floor, because of course our parents got us a suite. We unlocked the door and were greeted with a huge entryway. The back wall was all glass and gave us the birds eyes view of New York. There was a white sectional in the middle on the pale turquoise rug. There was a huge flat screen tv hanging on the white wall. It was all so bright. The kitchen was just off the living room with a decent island in he middle of the very modern kitchen. A hallway that leads to the bedrooms is just off the kitchen and living room. I walked to the end of the hallway and into the 3rd door on the left. Gold letters spelling Bella hung over the massive king sized bed with a white comforter with gold accented swirls. The large whit rug felt soft and warm against my bare feet. And the back in my room was also glass but came with remote control blinds. In one corner I had a decent sized piano for my song writing and a tv hanging on the wall across my bed. Next to the wall with the tv was my bathroom and walk in closet which were both huge and nice. I was so overwhelmed. I needed air. I grabbed my key and phone and headed for the front door.

"Alice I'm going for a walk!" I yelled hoping she heard me.

I got outside and shivered a bit. I probably should have brought a jacket. The fall air was chilly and the sun was starting to set. I look both ways pondering which way I should walk. I saw a fountain to my right and decide to head in that direction. The street wasn't that busy so I walked with my eyes on my feet. I felt very uncomfortable here, but it was a new beginning, just what I needed. I reached around my neck for my necklace and huffed out a sigh of relief when I held the charm safely in my hand. It was a fear of mine to lose it. It was the one thing I had to reassure me that I knew him all those years ago. He was the good in the bad. I felt like wearing this charm was like having a part of my best friend with me at all times. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone going off.

"Hello?"

"Bella where the hell are you ? I started unpacking and I came out of my room and all your things were here but you were no where to be found! Where are you?"

"Alice calm down I yelled at you telling you that I was going for a walk didn't you hear me ?" I said strenuously. Alice started to speak again but I missed it because my shoulder collided with someone else and my phone fell to the ground.

I spun around.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The man I ran into was on the ground picking up sheet music. I bent down picked up my phone and helped him with his papers.

"It's alright," a silky voice answered. I looked at him in shock. How was he okay with it. As I bent down to help him I could feel my necklace hanging off my neck, it made me uneasy. At that moment the stranger looked up at me, then at my necklace and froze. I frowned and grabbed the accessory and stuffed it back in my shirt. The man snapped his green eyes back up to me. And reached for my necklace. I was frozen. The man with wild hair took the charm and turned it over.

"E.M." he whispered to himself looking down at the charm. "Bella?"

* * *

Alright I know its short but I thought I would give you guys a bit more since I've been gone for so long ! So PLEASE review I hate to beg but I have no clue if you guys like what I'm writing or not. So your feedback means a lot. Also check out my other story the Propehcy. THANK YOU FOR READING !

Her Name Is Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Growing up a Brandon**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was frozen. He knew my name.

I closed my eyes and thought. Green eyes. Wild bronze hair. Silky voice. Necklace. Orphanage. Teddy bear. Best Friend.

"Edward." I whispered, opening my eyes and meeting his bright green ones. We stood up.

"It really is you Bella isn't it ?" I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and hugged me, laughing. Edward was well built, he was quite muscular, very tall and had a smooth complexion.

"I thought I'd never see you again !"he exclaimed.

"I thought the same." I said, still smiling at him as he put me down.

"Wow Bella you've grown up." he breathed as his eyes scaled my body. "What are you doing right now ?"

"BELLA ? BELLA?" my phone was screaming at me. "Sorry one sec." I put the phone to my ear. "Alice I'll be fine I'm just a block over I'll be back later." and I ended the call.

"I am doing absolutely nothing." I said with a smile still plastered to my face.

"Want to go for coffee ? We have a lot to catch up on !"

"I'd love that Edward." We walked to a cafe which was close by. And once we got our coffees we went and sat at the fountain.

"So..." I said. "Where to begin. You go first !" He laughed at me and I blushed and looked down. I felt fingers on my chin pull my face up.

"Please don't hide your face from me. I've missed seeing it for twelve years." I blushed again at his words as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek. I shivered, not only from his gesture but also because it was getting colder out.

"Here take my jacket. It's getting cold out." He shrugged his jacket off.

"Edward, no really I'm fine." I tried to protest but he put his jacket around my shoulders. "Thank you." I smiled. He cleared his throat.

"So my story eh? Well I guess I'll start from that night at the hospital." he gave me a half smile. " Do you remember the doctor you had ?" I nodded. "Well that was the family that adopted me after everything. Right after you left with your new family I became a Cullen. I had a happy life. A new brother. The Cullens love me as though I was their own. We grew up well, money was never a problem, but I was always messed up because of those nights at the orphanage. I had to take therapy and I learned to play the piano and thats how I expressed my emotions. After a few short years of living in Forks Carlisle got offered a job in New Jersey. I was 15 when we moved to N.J. So I started high school there. I put all my time into my studies and piano. And then during one of my performances at the hospital charity event two years ago a scout for Juilliard came up to me and told me that I should apply so at the beginning of last year I applied and got in. I live in the dorms there and I do the music for all of their shows and I'm part of the orchestra and today I ran into my childhood best friend and I couldn't be happier right now. I missed you Bella." He finished.

"I missed you too Edward. It sounds like you were pretty busy. I'm glad you are happy and that you found a great home." I turned around and hugged him. His phone started to vibrate so he pulled it out of his pocket. 10 missed calls. He closed the screen and put it back in his pocket. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" He said smiling. "It's definitely not as important as this.". We had started walking back. My story yet to be told. I was afraid to tell him my whole story. I was afraid that he would leave me again.

"Alright your turn." I looked down.

"Its not all happy." I said, looking at my feet. He took my hand and stopped me, he pulled me into his embrace. "After that night at the orphanage I thought that I had lost you, when they told me that you were going to be alright I was so relieved, I felt like I could breath again. I can't imagine that you just walked away from that without any emotional scars." He said rubbing my back. It was like we hadn't been separated for twelve years.

"EDDIE! There you are I've been calling you for the past hour why haven't you-" Edward let go of me and turned around. "Ew. Who is this? And why are you hugging her !" A tall strawberry blond, blue eyed model was walking towards Edward, who frowned at her.

"Really? Can you please try to not be rude." he said to her. "Bella this is Tanya my-"

"Fiancee." she hissed at me. Grabbing his hand. I looked at Edward who suddenly became really interested in the sidewalk. "Come on Edward it's getting late we should get going."

"Fine Tanya. Just give me a sec." Edward walked up to me.

"Fiancee eh? Guess you forgot to mention that part." I said laughing a little even though it wasn't funny at all. I was heart broken. I don't know what I was hoping for. Maybe I was hoping that we would fall back into being each others everything or maybe I just wanted him back in my life as my best friend, but it seemed like Tanya wasn't going to let either of that happen.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "Heres my number just text me and we can find a time to finish our talk." I slipped off his jacket and gave it to him as he handed me a card.

"Goodbye Edward." He closed his eyes. "Please don't say that. This isn't goodbye, just a... temporary separation."

"EDWARD!" I smiled at him.

"You should go." I whispered.

"See you around Bella. Text me." I sighed, and walked back to the apartment. I was so happy to have him back in my life. Unfortunately Tanya seems like a bitch and won't want me near him at all. This might be harder then I want it to be. I showed my key to Norman the doorman and he let me in with a smile. Before I could even close the door to our apartment Alice bombarded me with questions.

"Where were you ? And why were you gone for so long?" I grabbed the necklace that Edward gave me all those years ago, but it wasn't because I was nervous or scared. But because for once in the past twelve years I was truly happy.

"You remember when I was in the orphanage? And how I told you about how I got this necklace?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well... I saw him tonight. For the first time in twelve years I saw Edward Masen."

* * *

Well heres another chapter done :) Hope you enjoy ! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)

Her Name Is Bella


	7. Chapter 7

Growing up a Brandon

Chapter 7

* * *

BPOV

Alice stood there looking at me with her mouth agape.

"Alice?"

"Oh my God ! Bella that is great news hun !" she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow! No sign of him for twelve years then BAM! You bump into him in the middle of New York. Honestly what are the chances? This must be fate!..." I had stopped listening to Alice, and I thought of Edward. He wanted me to text him or call him, and I wanted to, I really did, but I needed to get settled in and I didn't want his _Fiancee_ coming after me. Drama was the last thing I needed right now. I had plenty of that throughout junior high and high school. I couldn't get the picture of him out of my head. I smiled to myself. He hadn't changed, well sure he physically changed. He had gotten taller, gotten a muscle mass and a deeper voice, but there were some features that had stayed the same. His wild red-brown mane, bright green eyes and comforting heart. I missed having my best friend. He made me feel wanted and supported. We are connected through an experience that we both had to live through that no one else will truly be able to understand. And then I remember Tanya and how in an instant the friend that I had reconnected with had been taken away.

"Bella ?" Alice asked, "What's wrong? You're frowning, you should be smiling. I mean for years after we adopted you all you would say to us is that you wanted Edward. And now you can have him ! You get your best friend back Bella !" I looked up at her and put on a smile for her sake.

"You're right I should be happy. I mean I am. It's just a lot to process. It's been a while." I looked at the time on my phone. 11:28. "I should really finish unpacking then go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Alice." My sister gave me a half smile then went back to her room as I dragged my suitcases into my new room.

By the time I finished unpacking and putting everything away it was almost one. I collapsed onto my bed, fully clothed and feel into a deep sleep.

_I was running through the heavy crowds of New York. The tuff of bronze hair moving quickly and skillfully ahead of me. "Edward !" I yelled. Pushing my way through trying to reach him. "Edward!" I yelled once more, but once again he didn't hear me. My breath was pushed out of me as I ran into a tall thick man. He grabbed me roughly by the arm._

_"What did I say about you two? You're gunna get it now you little bitch!" A hard slap hit me across the face. The man who smelt of beer and smoke threw me to the ground. He kicked me over and over again. I turned to my side and coughed up a mouth of blood, my insides burning. "Help! Someone please help me !" People ignored us and kept walking as if we were non existent. He pulled me up by my hair and more tears filled my eyes. "Please stop. Please I'm begging you! I can't take it anymore!" I closed my eyes as I cried out in pain. I heard a bottle break. And my eyes snapped open. The pudgy man was still holding me up by a handful of my hair. A bright light now surrounded us and Edward was standing there watching. "Edward!" I gasped out in relief, "Edward please ! Help me ! Make it stop, get help, do something!" He smiled at me then he looked above my head and his smile got larger. Tanya came up behind me marched up to Edward and locked her lips with his. Then she turned around to watch, her body draped on his. "Edward she's not worth it. Let's just go." She whined grabbing his hand. "You're absolutely right." He said. "Let's get out of here." He turned his back and started to walk away. "Edward!" I screamed out, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. "Looks like Edward won't save you this time." He said before smiling sweetly and plunging the cracked beer bottle into my lower stomach._

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I shot up, drenched in cold sweat. I lifted my shirt and touched the scar that was on my lower stomach from when had stabbed me. I wiped my eyes which were damp from tears. Twelve years and the nightmares still haunted me. There was no escaping the past. I looked over at my clock, it was four in the morning, I was so tired, I haven't been sleeping well lately and the nightmares weren't helping.

I changed into my sleeping clothes before going back to sleep. I was afraid to close my eyes for fear that the horrid images of my past would come back to life for the second time tonight. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. Seven had arrived to soon. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had dark rings under my eyes, my hair was a tangled mess and face looked paler. I changed into some yoga pants, a yoga jacket, threw my hair up in a pony, my long bangs hanging off the side of my face. I wrapped my ipod holder around my arm, put on my runners and was off.

I loved morning runs. It was not only a great way to get your day started but it gave you time to think. I took longer today scouting out a decent path which I could use for my daily runs. I hated being unfamiliar with my surroundings. About a block off of our apartment building was a park, and just off the park was a path that looked like it led down to a ravine. It looked promising so I ran down there. The sun, which was low in the sky, made the morning dew on the trees covering the path sparkle. It was quite a pretty sight. Patches of sun slipped through the cover of trees, lighting my way. I thought about yesterday. It all seemed so wonderful, he wanted me to be in his life, but I knew I couldn't. At least not right now. I wasn't ready. Even though he was a great part of my childhood, he also brought along unwanted memories that I did not want to face. The ravine started to open up as it ended, bring me to a small field, with a familiar fountain in sight. I was a block and a half away from the apartment. I kept my quick pace and headed back to my new home. I got back to my room and took a long but needed shower. I brushed my hair then flipped on my laptop to pass the time, letting my hair air dry so my natural waves would stay. It was supposed to be nice out today, 20 degrees celsius. I got changed into a tank top and some jean shorts then headed out to our kitchen.

"How was your morning run?"

"It was good, I found a nice path. What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal." Alice laughed, "I went to the store and got some while you were out. I picked up a few others but I'll go grocery shopping later today, I just need to finish some things first. I nodded and ate my cereal.

"You'll be alone for a while. I hope that's okay ?" She asked, eyeing me.

"Yeah, no that's fine. I'm going to go out and check out campus." I said waving her off. She smiled.

"It's a good day for that! It's so beautiful out!"

I sat there eating my cereal and drinking my milk as Alice left to her room to finish unpacking. I put my dishes away and brushed my teeth before knocking on Alice's door.

"Alice I'm going now, text me if you need anything."

"Okay Bella, have fun !"

I grabbed my small brown leather satchel and threw the strap over my shoulder. I crossed the street and walked onto campus, the sun shining down on me. I walked around the main building and into a courtyard. Blossom trees were spread out around a stone walkway and all over the green field of grass in the middle. Students were everywhere, music filled my ears as students tuned and practiced. They were spread out everywhere, on blankets in the field, lying in the shade, on the stone steps leading into the main building and other concert halls. My heart filled with warmth and I realized that I was here, I achieved my dream. Two days from now I would officially be a student here. I smiled and walked around exploring, until I decided to lay down under a tree. I pulled out some sheet music and tried to finish a song I was writing. I felt so inspired being around all of this. I hummed some notes and wrote down lyrics, inspiration flooding me.

"Hi." I looked up and my eyes widened. Standing in front of me was a model. She had long blond, curly flowing hair, ice blue eyes, a flawless complexion and rose red lips. If she wasn't perfect she was damn near close enough.

"Hi." I answered her back.

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" she asked her voice sweet and calm.

"No, go right ahead." I nodded beside me.

"Thanks." She said smiling at me as she sat down placing a case next to her. "I'm Rosalie Hale by the way."

"Bella Brandon." I smiled back.

"So do you go here ? I don't recognize you."

I blushed, "I start in a few days. This is my first year."

"Ahh well Bella, let me be the first to say welcome to Julliard. What are you studying?"

"Umm, I'm majoring in voice and minoring in dramatic arts." I told her. She nodded.

"The competition is pretty steep in those areas. But I have a feeling that you'll do just fine." She said smiling at me reassuringly.

"Thanks. What about you?" I asked her, "What are you here for?"

"Well this is my second year and I'm here for classical training. I play the violin and piano." I nodded.

"That sounds great. Any advice for a newbie ?" I asked laughing.

"Things get tough around here, competition is brutal but no matter what if you want something you'll have to reach out and take it. It won't just come to you, you gotta fight."

"Wow, that's actually really great advice. Thanks Rosalie!"

"Oh it's no problem. Do you mind if I practice ?"

"Oh not at all, it actually might give me some inspiration."

"Inspiration?"

"Yeah, I'm writing a song." I said, motioning to my sheet music. She smiled and took out her violin.

"I wish I could write lyrics. I've never been good at it." She nestled the violin under her chin and started to gently row back and forth with the bow creating a soft and gentle sound to fill the air around us. I sat and watched her play, she was really good. Her eyes stayed closed the whole time she played. The sweet haunting sound gave me inspiration for a new song. I quickly started to write down piano music and lyrics. I would love violin in this song. It would just be so empowering and haunting. She stopped and looked at me.

"Get anything ?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, thanks. You are amazing Rosalie. It's just so gentle. The sound... I don't even have words for it." I smiled.

"LOOK OUT!" A huge man jumped and caught the football landing in between Rosalie and I.

"Sorry ladies," He turned to Rosalie. "Hey babe." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh how rude, Bella this is Emmett my boyfriend, Emmett this is Bella." She gestured to both of us.

"Hi! Sorry about my rude entrance I can't help but fall to the ground at the presence of your beauty." Rosalie and I laughed and she hit him. "But seriously it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Anyways babe, I'm gunna get back to playing, see you tonight. It was nice meeting you Bella." He smiled, dimples appeared in his cheeks. Emmett was anything but small, his built was very large, he had very toned muscles. He had broad shoulders and a wide chest, deep brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

"He's nice and cute."I noted smiling at her. "You two make a cute couple." Rosalie blushed.

"Thanks Bella."

"So does he go to Julliard too?" Rosalie laughed.

"No, he's more athletic, that boy doesn't have one artsy bone in his body. He went to Columbia, graduated last year, now he's just living with me." Rosalie smiled to herself, she seemed so happy. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was almost three. I should probably get back to the apartment.

"Oh. Well he seems very sweet. But I must get going I still have to check out where my classes are and head back to my apartment. It was really nice meeting you." I started to get up.

"Like wise. Here, give me your number so I can text you sometime." She pulled out her phone and I recited my number as she keyed it into her contacts list.

"Perfect! See you around Bella!" I shot her a wave as I walked back to the main building.

* * *

Well there you have it ! This one is a bit longer and I hope you enjoyed it. Give me a shout about what you think ! Reviews would make my day :)

Her Name Is Bella


	8. Chapter 8

**Growing up a Brandon**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**BPOV**

I got back to the empty apartment and threw my keys into the bowl which sat on the ledge right by the door. I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom, I switched my laptop on and dropped my bag on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and saw the my skin was a little pink from being out in the sun. I knew it wouldn't turn into a tan though, I was like a ginger, always burns, never tans. I sighed and went down to my desk and opened up my internet. Curious and nosy me I searched up Cullen to see if anything would pop up, and surprisingly enough a lot did. Many articles about Carlisle a few about Esme and her interior designing even a few about his brother. Wait a minute... I clicked open an article about Columbia football from a few seasons ago. I was greeted by a huge picture of a curly brown haired boy, cute dimples and a massive form. No way ! Emmett ? Emmett is Edwards adoptive brother ? Wow, what a small world! I returned back to the search results and found an article on Edward. It was from a few years ago. There was a picture of him at a piano in a ball room. He looked so engulfed by whatever he was playing. I read the title of the paper. _**HOSPITAL CHARITY A SMASH.**_

_Edward Cullen, son of the infamous surgeon Cullen shows off his musical talent as he plays at his father charity event last night. The crowd loved the entertainment and event and the charity raised over 100,000 dollars for the sick, for more coverage on this story see pages 3 and 4 in entertainment._Wow, the Cullen's sounded like really amazing people. I knew Edward must fit in well with them, he was pretty amazing himself, so selfless and caring, putting himself last to everyone and everything, he was one of a kind.

**Flashback**

_Edward and I were playing in the backyard, away from the others, it wasn't because we didn't like them, they just liked spending most of their time making fun of me, and Edward said that we didn't need to be around that. Edward took my hand and led me to the bush in the corner of the yard. He found some twigs that had fallen off the tree and started to twine them. He made a circle and finished off whatever it was with some white flowers that were in the grass and stuck them in. He put it on my head._

_"There now you're a princess." I smiled and blushed. I remember telling Edward that when I got out of here that I would become a princess, I wanted that more then anything, I told him that he could be the prince and we would live in a big castle and have as much fun as we wanted._

_"Thank you Edward," I kissed his cheek. "But what about you? You're a prince but I don't see your crown." I teased him._

_"I'll make mine next time we're allowed out, I don't have enough time today to make it." He smiled sadly at me. I smiled at him and hid my crown._

_"Then we can both play together tomorrow." I said, taking his hand as we walked back to the door. I was seven at the time and Edward was ten. That night Edward read to me and hummed my lullaby before bed as always and kissed my forehead like he did every night._

_"Goodnight Isabella."_

_"Goodnight Edward." I yawned before falling asleep. I woke up what fell like a few hours later to find rummaging through mine and Edwards drawers looking for our personal items._

_"Where are they?" He yelled. Taking my clothes out then throwing the drawer across the room. It smashed into the wall, making a loud noise and I jumped as the broken box fell to the ground. I sat up and looked at Edward, he looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head, He mouthed words to me but I could understand what he was trying to tell me, he put his hands together and put them to the side of his head. Sleep? He wanted me to go back to sleep? But I couldn't, not with the noise._

_"Ahh I see that you're awake my dear." He growled, the sound of his gravely voice making me sick. "So now you can tell me where your stuff is."_

_"It's in the drawers."_

_"Don't lie to me you little bitch!" He slapped me across the face and tears started to well up in my eyes. That really hurt. I heard Edward cry out when I was hit, I looked at him and shook my head subtly. pulled me out of bed and then left the room. He returned a minute later holding a wooden bat, my eyes widened._

_"Do you know what the punishment is for lying little girl?" I shook my head. "Well then, this will be fun." I wanted to throw up. What kind of sick twisted man would take pleasure in hurting young children. He took a few practice swings then took a step towards me. He pulled his bat and arm back. I snapped my eyes closed waiting for the bat to hit me, but it didn't come._

_"NO!" I heard Edward yell and saw him jump in front of me right before the bat came into contact with my body._

_"Dammit boy ! Next time I try to give out punishments stay the fuck out of my way." yelled before storming out of our room. I was crying hard now, and bent down to see if Edward was alright._

_"Edward?"I cried out. He was lying in a ball holding his stomach. I could hear him crying so I knew he wasn't dead. But I was still scared. I picked up his head and put it in my lap. I cried and played with his hair._

_"Edward why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me?" I cried even more now. Edward wasn't supposed to get hurt. He didn't do anything. It's all my fault._

_I heard him cough as he looked up to me. "I couldn't let him do that to you Isabella. You don't need to be in anymore pain." I was still crying._

_"Please don't cry, it wasn't your fault okay. I know it's what your thinking and you need to know that I did it because I love you and I don't like seeing you in pain. I would do it all over again if I had to." His legs relaxed so that he was lying straight instead of all curled up in a ball. He winced as he rubbed the tears off my cheek, one hand still rested on his stomach._

_"Edward, you're my best friend and I love you too, but please don't ever do that again okay?" He looked away. "Edward promise me, promise me that you won't jump in front when I'm getting beat or punished."_

_"I'm sorry Isabella, but I can't promise you that. I will always protect you. And that is a promise." That night we fell asleep in each others arms._

Edward truly was my best friend. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Edward never did stop jumping in front of me when I was being punished. We took care of each other in that house. We were each others safety nets, we trusted no one but each other and we got through it because we weren't alone. By the time I was eight I no longer wanted childhood things, I wanted to grow up so I could be done with the orphanage. My experience there had caused me to grow up much faster. I was always more mature then my classmates growing up. Even Alice, she always wanted to play dress up or dolls when we were small, I never wanted to, I preferred to be alone and read a book. Books reminded me of Edward and how we would take turns reading to each other. Of course we only had five books but we never got tired of them.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my day dream as Alice entered my room. "I just put the groceries away. What would you like for dinner?" I smiled at her.

"It's okay Alice I'll make us something." She smiled and agreed before going to watch some tv.

I got everything that I need to make baked spaghetti and started cooking.

"So Bella. Alice muted the tv and turned around leaning on the back of the couch, she had a little goofy grin on her face, that could only mean one thing.

"Who did you meet Alice?" I asked laughing. Her eyes narrowed.

"How do _you_ know I met someone?" She questioned.

"Because you get a goofy grin every time you meet someone that really interests you." She dropped her jaw and laughed.

"I do not !" she laughed, throwing a pillow at me but it came up short of the kitchen.

"Alice I know you too well, trust me you do. And no throwing pillows at me ! Not my fault I can't contain my little pixie excitement and get caught when wearing a grin." I laughed back sticking my tongue out at her. She just stared at me. "Soooo... ?" I asked waiting for her to gush about him.

"So what?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean so what ? What's he like Alice ?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She stuck her tongue out at me and turned back around to watch tv again. But I knew her better then that. Three... two.. one... Right on cue she turned back around.

"Alright I can't take it. He is sooooo good looking, he has blond wavy hair, blue eyes, a southern accent and a hot body." She moaned, "Bella he is everything I want in a man. He was such a gentleman and really easy to talk to." She gushed, her eyes sparkling as she explained him to me. "His name is Jasper and guess what! He goes to Julliard too!"

"Wow Alice that's amazing! I'm really happy for you! Is that why you took so long grocery shopping?" I exclaimed as I drained the water from the pasta and mixed the sauce in before putting it on the table. She walked over and sat down as we started to eat.

" Maybe...So what about you Bella? How was your day?"

"It was good. The campus is so nice! And I made a new friend. I can't wait till we start. I'm really excited."

"That's great Bells, I agree with you there, I am just itching to dance." We finished the rest of our meal in silence and did the dishes before going back to our rooms. I checked my phone which was blinking red.

**Unknown number.**

_Hey Bella It's Rosalie! I'm busy in the next few days due to school starting back up but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee then just sit at campus again next weekend? Emmett would be joining us if that's alright?_

I added her into my phone before replying.

_Sure! That sounds good!_

**Rosalie Hale**

_Alright see you in a few days then :)_

_goodnight!_

_Goodnight!_

I stripped my clothes off and changed into my pjs before I crawled into my nice big bed hoping for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alright well that is chapter 8. I'm thinking of doing some Edward's POV next chapter what do you think ? And I hate to be a begging author but reviews would really be amazing. Then I know if you guys like it or hate it. **THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ALERTED AND FAVOURITED** ! it puts a smile on my face.

**Her Name Is Bella**

**P.S it really bugs me that when I transfer my story over to fanfic it deletes some words. So I try to fix it the best I can. Sorry if some don't make any sense!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Growing up a Brandon**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't get her image out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes her face was all I saw. I knew it was her the moment I saw the necklace. I barely recognized her, she was always covered with bruises and cuts that no one could really ever see her pretty features. I did remember her eyes though, they were unforgettable. They weren't the dull brown that most people have, she had deep chocolate orbs that drew you in with their depth and warmth. Her hair was much longer and she was obviously taller then when I last saw her at the age of eight. She was still pale but had long legs and a slightly curvy body. And her lips, full and a nice red, a natural colour, just red enough that she wouldn't need any lipstick. She was beautiful.

As soon as Tanya and I got back to my dorm she whined for some sex, as much as I wanted to give it to her I was waiting for marriage, I know shocking, a guy who doesn't want to sleep around. But when you grow up in a house run by a man like Billings you want to save some piece of your innocence, an innocence that not even he could disturb. So I told Tanya that I was tired and she went back to her dorm on the other side of the building. I knew she was pouting because she didn't get her way...again, but at least she didn't throw a tantrum this time. I sighed, Tanya had many flaws about her, mostly flaws about how vain she was, but when you love someone you love them for all that they are, the good and the bad, and I love her. There was a reason I proposed. I really hope she won't freak out about me spending time with Bella, she doesn't even know what went on in that house, I just told her that I was in an orphanage from seven to eleven, until Carlisle and Esme found me.

Carlisle and Esme. My adoptive parents and possibly the most caring and gentle people on the planet. They never made me feel unwanted or unrelated while I finished growing up with them. I was accepted and loved as though I was their own blood, even Emmett refused to say that we weren't related. I was the little brother he always wanted. Whenever someone asked us if we were related Emmett would wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me into him and laugh out 'of course we are can't you see the resemblance?' we always chuckled afterwards of course knowing that we weren't actually blood related. The point was even though we aren't related by blood they are my family and I'm so happy that they were the ones to find me outside in the street so many years ago given the unfortunate circumstance.

Although Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were all so kind and caring they didn't like Tanya. When I told them that I was going to ask her to marry me Esme winced and frowned at me, it was then I knew that she didn't approve. She just told me if Tanya made me happy then to continue with my intentions of asking for her hand. Emmett's reaction had us fighting for a few weeks. He said that she was a gold digging bitch that wanted me for the sex and our family's fortune. Carlisle didn't say anything, he stood there and agreed with my mother, but I knew him well enough to know that although he didn't vocalize it he agreed with Emmett. But I went ahead and asked her to marry me a few months ago. We had been together for a few years and twenty three isn't to young of an age to settle down. I was ready, I loved her and nothing was going to change that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the front door slammed shut. My roommate was back. I decided that I really should go to bed. It was nearly one, I took my shirt off and pulled on my green silk pants that I slept in and turned the lights off before jumping into bed.

It had been a few days since my encounter with Bella and she still hadn't texted me. It made me nervous. Maybe she didn't want to be in my life again, the thought made me sad. I wanted her back. I checked the time on my clock and got ready in a hurry, barley brushing my teeth before bolting out of my dorm. I really didn't want to be late on my first day back. I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and rushed to my first class. Theory. Lucky me. I walked in a minute late but Mr. Robinson just shook his head and told me to take a seat. I sat down and pulled out my notebook as he started going over a review from last year. I sighed quietly, I didn't need review. I had a photographic memory. I looked out the window and saw a girl, she stood out from the rest. She had hair tucked behind her ear on the left side of her face while her long brown hair fell covering the other side of her face, She sat in the courtyard on a stone bench eating an apple and writing in a note pad. It was Bella, she looked so beautiful as the sun made her pale skin glow and the red in her hair shine. I saw her check her phone and then collect her things as she headed off to class. I sighed and brought my attention back to the board seeing as I no longer had a reason to look out the window. I wonder what she was writing. I smiled, I wonder if she was a singer or a dancer or an actress or if she was her for classical training like myself. I didn't even know that she came to Julliard but the thought made my heart speed up. I went twelve years without seeing her and now I would get to see her everyday, that is if she wanted to see me.

I waited in my class as the minutes ticked on. I had to actually concentrate for the last half hour because we were being taught new stuff. The class ended and I picked up my bag and went to the dorms. I had a forty five minute break between my next class. Which was at 11:15 that class was also an hour, but I got to play so it wasn't that bad. Then I had my lunch break. I went and sat in the student lounge in the dorm building and listened to others practicing. I closed my eyes and thought about Bella.

**Flashback**

_It was summer and social services was having their yearly check in to make sure everything was still tolerable. It as the happiest I've ever seen this place. The windows were open and the rooms were bright, the other children were running around freely without being yelled at, the cooks were making real food and there was music playing everywhere. Isabella and I sat in our room. We were talking and playing around. I was humming the tune of the song and Isabella was rocking back and forth to the beat of the music._

_"Come here." I motioned for her to take my hand. She took it and I pulled her to me and started to rock us so that we were swaying to the music. I just hugged her and she hugged me back as we slowly circled around. The song came to an end and Isabella smiled up at me._

_"I've never danced before. Thank you Edward." Isabella threw her small arms around my lanky body again and I winced as she hit a bruise that I had gotten from the other night, but returned the embrace._

_The day passed by and once again Mr. Billings wiggled his way out of suspicious questions and got this place approved for another year. The night went by quietly, I smiled remembering how Bella always whined when I didn't sing her the lullaby. She had become obsessed, she couldn't fall asleep unless I sang it to her, and after he had an drunken episode I would hum it to her to calm her down, she was always so scared of his rampages, and with good reason. They were a frightening thing to witness and even more frightening when his drunken anger is taken out on you. After three years of being in this house I've learnt to just shut down into a numb state whenever he decides to make me the target of his latest rage. But ever since Isabella has joined me I stay alert, making sure he hurts me instead of her. She's just so fragile, she would break so much easier, I'm stronger so I would take most of the beatings he gives out, and even if I wasn't I would continue to take them in her stead just to keep her safe for one more day. She meant so much to me, I don't know how I got through this for so long without her here. I think the fact that I'm three years older makes me more protective over her, not in a brother and sister way but a best friend way. The next day they let us out for a few hours so the housekeepers could clean up everything._

_"Edward?"_

_"Yes Isabella?"_

_"Could we dance again? It was really fun." I smiled and she blushed. I pulled her to me and we started to dance to her favourite lullaby that I was humming. We danced for a long time until we were called back into the house._

"Hey Cullen. We should get going we do have class." Garrett, my friend from last year said as he shook my shoulder and snapping me out of my memory. I was ten at the time and Bella was seven. It was a few months before she had gotten... stabbed. It hurt me to think about it. I was so scared I thought I had lost her forever, and even though she lived I still lost her. We had both gotten adopted and then by some twisted luck of fate, we've fallen back into each others lives.

Garrett and I walked to our uprights just before the class came to start. The teacher explained some things and then handed out sheet music. I picked up one I wasn't familiar with so I could challenge myself and began to play. After playing through the song a few times and familiarizing myself a bit I felt comfortable to close my eyes and just let my finger glide over the keys. I got lost in what I was doing as I thought about Bella, my fingers took a mind of their own as they started to play notes that influenced by my emotions. The sweet and soft tune came to an end and I dropped my hands as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Mrs. Gurtz.

"Well Mr. Cullen, that doesn't sound like any of the pieces that I passed out." I could tell by he tone she wasn't angry so I smiled sheepishly.

"I know I'm sorry Mrs. Gurtz. I don't know what happened, I just kinda started to play what came to me." She smiled.

"Well Edward I can see that you are very talented composer, it was beautiful, I'd suggest you write it down now and save it for when we get into composition, but for now I have to rain on your parade and insist you get back to the piece that you have chosen to learn." She winked at me as she walked away.

The hour ended and I walked to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich before heading out to the courtyard. I had just finished eating when my brother Emmett came up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Hiya Eddie." I scowled at my brother.

"Emmett, please, you know I hate it when you call me that stupid and childish name." I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. So how was class? Have you seen Rosie? I want to take her to lunch."

"Class was... decent I guess. And no I haven't she's probably still in class Em." I replied.

"Oh well I guess I'll just wait then. I have to talk to her about this coffee date thingy she has this weekend."

"Coffee date? With who ?" I scoffed. How could Emmett be okay with this?

"Yeah she met some chick a few days ago and they hit it off, Rose seemed to like her and that's not easy. Rosie is a tough one to befriend. But anyways she wants me to meet her, so I'm tagging along." Emmett paused, "Well I've got a great idea!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you come along so I'm not third wheelish, besides maybe you"ll hit it off with this chick and dump that thing you call your fiancee." He elongated 'Fiancee' and raised his voice trying to imitate Tanya. He even batted his eyelashes. I just made a face at him and told him that I'll think about it.

"Edward !" A high screeching voice called my name.

"Uh Oh, here's the she-devil now. I gotta jet baby bro. See yah later."Emmett ran off before he had to see Tanya. Tanya walked up to me and kissed me, shoving her tongue down my throat. I pulled away and she pouted. She looked at something over my shoulder but I didn't have time to turn around because she started to straddle me and continued to make out with me in the courtyard. Her hands held my face in place as she continued to attack my mouth. I opened my eyes in shock of her aggressiveness and saw that she was looking over my shoulder so I pulled away and turned around. Standing there frozen in the middle of the walkway was Bella. Her face was bright red from what she had just witnessed. I needed to talk to her.

"Real nice Tanya." I said pushing her off me. "Bella ! Bella!" I yelled as she started to run off.

"You're seriously going after her?" Tanya spat.

"Well someone has to apologize and I know it sure as hell won't be you." I replied icily.

"What's that supposed to mean Edward?"

"It means you're too stuck up to apologize for something rude that you've just done." I yelled heatedly. A few people stopped to watch, but this wasn't new we've had plenty of fights in this courtyard. But we love each other and always fixed it. I looked over at Tanya who's jaw was dropped.

"I'm sorry that I was just happy to see you." She whispered bowing her head down. I sighed and pulled her into me.

"Alright I'm sorry I yelled." I said into her hair. She perked up immediately.

"Okay see you next class babe." And kissed me before heading to eat her lunch. I took the opportunity to fire Emmett a text.

**Alright I'm in**.

* * *

Well there's numba 9 ! it was a bit longer but I really wanted to give you guys a bit of Edward's perspective. So let me know what you think! Once again I hate to beg but I have no clue if you like what I'm writing. So reviews would be great :)

Her Name Is Bella


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**

**Kgunter34**

**myhubbyissoedward**

**SammyJo22**

**alejandraortiz6**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Jadedghost22**

**Emmetts-Embers01**

**mia-lynn88**

**tomboygurl22**

**lynne633**

**Willstora20**

**Thank you for alerting and adding GUAB to your favourites! It means so much. Which is why I felt the need to give yall a shoutout so THANK YOU !**

* * *

Growing up a Brandon

Chapter 10

**Bpov**

I woke up the next day at nine. I sighed and got ready for the day. I was done by nine thirty so I grabbed my over the shoulder purse an apple and my lyric book and decided that since it was a nice day I could go and sit out in the courtyard before my first class of the day. I made my way across the street and through the campus until I sat at a stone bench that was off to the side of the court yard. I hummed the tune that had been stuck in my head since I met Rosalie a few days ago. I wrote down more lyrics that hopefully fit. I wonder if Rosalie would help with the music. I'd have to ask her on friday when we go for coffee. I looked down at my watch and almost choked on my apple. I was going to be late for my first class if I didn't hurry I grabbed my lyric book and ran to my class which thankfully was lyrical composition and I made it just on time. The lesson dragged on but after a half and hour, it was over and now I was headed to an hour of voice training. It was a private lesson and it went okay. I was nervous as hell but I managed to not completely butcher the pieces I was given to sing. After the hour was up I relaxed as I left the room, my teacher was a bit uptight. It was quarter past noon and I was done for the day. I could get used to this. I smiled as I entered the courtyard. I walked slowly on the stone pathway soaking up the sunlight.

"Edward!" Someone screeched. I turned around and saw Tanya, Edward's fiancee running towards him. I kept walking but stopped when I saw her glaring at me as she straddled him and shoved her tongue down his throat. Gross. I'm sorry but you are in public have a bit of decency. I don't think anyone wants to see that. I saw Edward push her off and turned around to face me. My face flushed from embarrassment; not only from what I had just witnessed but that he caught me staring at their display. Edward said something to her and turned back to me. Oh no. He's going to want to talk. I started to run back to my apartment.

"Bella! Bella!" I ignored his calls and didn't stop running until I was safely inside my apartment. What just happened? I shook the image of ... them out of my head. I went to my room and played around with my piano trying to create the tune that I wanted for my song.

The next few days passed by rather quickly. I didn't have anymore encounters with Edward and it has been a little over a week since I talked to him. A part of me felt guilty for avoiding him but the other part said that this needed to be done. I couldn't just pop up into his life and expect things to be like there were when we were children. He had a life now. He was getting married for christ sake! I wouldn't do that to him and I wouldn't do that to myself. I don't need any trouble. It was Friday today and I had just finished my dramatic arts lesson and was now headed to the fountain by my apartment to meet Rosalie and Emmett.

_Hey Rose I'm just on my way over_

_to the fountain that we talked about_

_let me know when you are here! :)_

I was just rounding the corner the fountain in view when my phone vibrated.

**Rosalie Hale**

_Hey Bella already here ! We're just_

_sitting at the fountain. Emmett_

_brought someone I hope you_

_don't mind!_

_Not at all!_

I replied almost at the fountain now.

"Bella over here!" I saw the blond goddess wave me over.

"Hey Rose." I smiled at her. "Where's Emmett?" She pointed behind me.

"Bella ? Rosie that's who your new friend is! Bella ?" He smiled his dimply grin and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Bella ! Rose never stops talking about you I'm glad that she found someone she can be close with."

"Emmett... can't ... breathe..." I huffed out.

"Put her down you big goof." Rose said hitting Emmett.

"Opps sorry Bells. Sometimes I forget how strong I am." He said while flexing.

"Don't mind him Bella he's always like this. Ah here you are. Bella this is Emmett's brother-"

"Edward." I gasped out. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hello Bella." Edward said shyly, his eyes boring into mine.

"You two have already met?" Rosalie questioned.

"Sorta." I chuckled.

"Bella and I have know each other for a long time." Edward replied with a small smile. I immediately felt guilty for avoiding him.

"Wait a minute. Is this Isabella from-"

"Yes." Edward cut off Emmett. His eyes softening and searching mine. "Bella could I talk to you for a moment?" I just nodded. "Excuse us for a sec."

"We'll go get coffee while you guys talk." Rosalie nodded at me. They left and I turned to Edward. He had a pained look on his face.

"So... I didn't get a text or call." I felt terrible.

"I know Edward I'm sorry. I wanted to but I thought it would be better if I didn't... get involved." I looked up at him and he looked even more pained then before.

"Can I ask why?"

"I just... You have a life now Edward. You have a new family and friends and you're getting married! I didn't want to just come out of now where and screw that all up. Your fiancee already doesn't like me and I don't need drama and I don't need to add stress to your guys relationship. I guess I feel like I would be more of a burden in your new life than a support system." I looked at him and saw that his face had relaxed.

"Is that it?" I nodded. And he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked a little angry.

"I'm sorry Bella but you had me worried. I thought you were ignoring me because you never wanted to talk to me or see me again. I thought you hated me because all I am is a reminder about our nights at the orphanage. You silly beautiful girl. You could never be a burden in my life. Even though we've been separated for twelve years you are still my best friend. I don't just want you in my life. I need you. You are the only person that truly understands me." He finished pulling me into his chest. "And for your worries about Tanya. Don't worry about it, if she doesn't like our friendship then oh well she's just going to have to deal with it. Because I lost you once and I don't plan on losing you again." I looked into his emerald eyes looking for some kind of lie but his bright eyes only showed the truth. I relaxed into his embrace.

"I missed you Edward."

"I missed you too Bella." His kissed my head and let me go.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked as her and Emmett came up to us holding coffees for Edward and I.

"Better then okay." I smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back and we spent the whole afternoon together. When it started to get darker out I offered them to come over to my apartment but they said they had to get going. We all agreed to meet up and hang out again soon. I found Emmett to be hilarious and even though I've only met him twice he feels like a big brother to me. And Rosalie, it feels like I've known her my whole life. I'm glad I moved here with Alice and met these wonderful people. Speaking of which they should meet her soon! I'm sure they'd love her. Rosalie and I talked about her helping me with my song and she agreed excitedly! She's never done anything like it before and she couldn't wait to do it for my song.

"Honey I'm home!" I called out to what appeared to be an empty house. Awkward. I went into the kitchen and found a note for me.

_Bella,_

_Went out to dinner with Jasper don't wait up ;) see you in the morning!_

_Alice_

Well then. Looks like I'm on my own. I sat down on the couch and ordered a pizza before turning on the tv. Nothing good was on so I decided to pop in a movie. The Bridesmaids menu popped up on the screen and I pressed play. I was laughing like crazy and a half hour later the pizza arrived. I felt bad for the pizza boy. I was still laughing like mad when I answered the door. He probably thought I was crazy... Oh well! Man was I in a good mood. Every since fixing things with Edward and having a blast with my new friends I was genuinely happy. That reminds me!

_Hey it's Bella. Yah know your best friend._

_Thought I should text you. So yeah... heres my number._

Wow could I be anymore awkward? I threw my phone on the couch and put a few pieces of pizza on a plate before resuming my movie. Ten minutes later my phone vibrated alerting me to a new message. I wiped my hands off and answered.

**Edward Cullen**

_Oh so now I get your number? :P_

_you are always so pleasantly awkward. It's cute._

Dammit he noticed!

_Well you know me little awkward Bella._

_So what's up?_

His reply came a few minutes later;

**Edward Cullen**

_Well I was busy but my plans got cancelled_

_so absolutely nothing. And bored outta_

_my mind. Wbu?_

J_ust watching a movie._

_Hey do you wanna come_

_over for a bit since you are_

_so bored?_

**Edward Cullen**

_Sure! See you in tenish mins!_

_Okay let me know when you are here_

_and I'll buzz you up!_

I smiled. I was finally getting to hang out with my best friend and this time there would be no hiding, we wouldn't be scared for our lives. wouldn't be here to yell at us or beat us for hanging out together. We would finally get to be normal.

Bzzz Bzzz

I ran to my door and pressed the button. And buzzed him in.

Edward was up in a few minutes.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Bella." I took his coat and hung it up in the closet.

"So do you want a tour?" I asked him with a chuckle as his eyes widened at the sight of my apartment.

"Sure." He breathed out. I started to walk to the kitchen and he followed.

"Well this is the kitchen," I motioned in front of me. "And that is the living room." We had walked into the living room.

"Nice Tv." He got out. I smiled and lead him to the hallway. Of course he would love the Tv.

"So this is my sister Alice's room." I opened the door and he peered in. His jaw opened slightly. And I smiled to myself full of pride. We walked over to the next room. "This is our guest room." I opened the door to the neutral coloured room. It was the smallest of the three. And finally I led him to my room.

"And this is my room." I threw the door opened and led him inside. "Each room has an en suite and a walk in closet." I said. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes had locked in on my piano.

"Play something for me." I whispered. He sat down and I smiled at him encouragingly. The notes filled the room and I froze. It was so... familiar. The song came to an end and Edward looked up from the piano.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward came and sat beside me on the bed. I realized that I was still frozen.

"I... I know that from somewhere. I know that song." I started to hum the tune. After a minute I gasped. It was my lullaby.

"My lullaby..." I whispered, "The one you used to hum to me in the orphanage." I choked out, looking up at him.

"I didn't realize. I'm so sorry Bella I should have never playe-" Edward started.

"No Edward, don't apologize. It was nice to hear it again. It just shocked me. It's been a while." I smiled up at him.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go play some Xbox. I'm lethal in Call of Duty." I said winking at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Really well we'll have to see about that."

Edward and I played CoD for a few hours. I must say he was pretty good. We were pretty even for wins. It was around twelve and we decided to watch a movie. I was leaning against Edward and half way through our movie my eyes started to droop close. My head was on Edwards chest. I could tell he was asleep because his breaths were slow and even. The tempo of his breathing put me to sleep. That was the first night that I fell asleep in Edward Cullen's arms.

* * *

**So there is number 10. ! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so**

**_REVIEW_** **! :)**

**Her Name Is Bella.**


End file.
